The Rise
by Slazebar
Summary: The story has been revised and is totally different. RR anoyminous welcome. BG CCV


**Chapter one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall / Z / Gt **

**Rating : Rated T for one time a charater swears.**

**Reason: The reason I decided to revise this is because I didn't like the idea of the story, it sounded like every other Bulma and Goku story. I would also like to tell the people who have reviewed the first version of this that they are thanked and I hope they will continue to review as the story progesses. There was a story I was reading that had a ten review a chapter concept, so I will adapt that to this story aswell.**

_**Hello : Letter**Hello: Flashback_Hello: Normal

Goku there in the rain wondering about the day ahead of him. He thought about the way he was going to be bored in lessons, how he would sit there counting the seconds of the day until he could finally break free of the horrible confinements of the school.

The bus finally came, as usual it was four minutes late. Goku walked on and paid the fee to get on and have a seat. As he sat down he wondered why the bus didn't have a seatbelt, what if the bus crashed everyone would die a bone crunching death. He replayed the image in his head of several people smashing there heads against the bar on the top of the seats with blood oozing from there head.

There were several other student on the bus, some from the same school, some from others. He again sat there wondering if they were thinking the same thoughts as him, the toiling hours of school, the danger of not having a seatbelt.

The bus finally stopped at his school. He walked out, the sunshine had come out, it hit eyes blinding him, he put his hand up to shield them. Goku slowly walked up to his school, and finally got to his form room, where craziness ensued. His form tutor had no control and no one took no notice.

The bell rang and everyone slowly trudged to their lesson while the form teacher quickly straighted out her classroom for her next class. Goku walked into his lesson, Maths. In maths the teacher was a fiery woman with ginger hair that shouted at anyone and everyone. Goku walked in and sat down at the back of the room and hoped no one would sit next to him, he preferred the seclusion.

Ten minutes into the lesson a girl walked in, late. Goku noticed this girl due her exquisite beauty, her aqua coloured hair and her eyes as blue as the ocean. The teacher fired up about being late, the girl just walked over to the seats. The only one left was next to the boy, she sat down and smiled at him sweetly. He didn't notice and carried on with his work, she looked at him weirdly and got her books and pen out.

The bell rang again signaling again that they needed to go to there next lesson. The next lesson was English, the English teacher was a nicer teacher but she could be strict when she needed to be. The boy sat down near the back so he would be secluded and was again followed by this girl, but this time she had a friend who she sat with and chatted away.

The girl kept glancing at the Goku when ever her friend was chatting away. The friend with this girl was called Chi Chi, a former friend of Goku, until he decided that she was too bratty and annoying to be his friend and he just blanked her out.

The reason Chi Chi was being so annoying was that she was crazy in love with Goku ever since they were ten years old when they met in a field, she had drawn up wedding plans, her dress, the cake and the guest list. The reason behind this was that Goku was very naive at this point and thought that wedding was food, he later found out that it bonded two people together, forever.

_A field, a raven haired woman and a teenage boy with jet black hair are standing in it. The raven haired woman appears to be crying and grabs the the mans hand, he shakes her off._

" _No Chi Chi I do not want to marry you ... ." _ _The teenage boy said to Chi Chi _

" _But Goku remember those six years ago when you said that you would love to do it." She replied between sobs._

" _Chi Chi I was ten years old ... do you think I was really being serious about it." Goku said coldly " Also I was very naive then and thought marriage was food." Chi Chi looked at Goku " I know for sure that I am not in love with you Chi Chi."_

_Goku walked off into the distance leaving a sobbing Chi Chi._

Goku got his pen from his bag and started to copy the work out on the board. He turned to see the girl staring at him, he looked at her oddly and got back to his work. The lesson finished and it was time for break, he walked out of his classroom and went to the tuck line. After five minutes of waiting he finally got to order, he asked for a ham baguette, paid for it and walked on to the field.

As soon as he got on to the field he heard a familiar drool.

" Kakarotto, come here."

Goku turned around to see that his cousin was standing behind him, he walked over.

" What do you want Vegeta." Goku asked him

" I heard that Yamcha Davis is looking for you." He paused " For what." Goku questioned " To batter you." Vegeta replied

Goku looked stunned, why would Yamcha want to batter him, was it something to do with that girl in English and maths. It was something he couldn't figure out.

" Do you know why he wants me." Goku asked

" It's something like that you was flirting with his girlfriend or something." Vegeta answered

He looked even more puzzled, who could have been Yamcha's girlfriend. He went through so many of them in a month it was surprising how anyone kept up with who he was dating, usually because he was dating three or four people at a time.

" Who is his girlfriend then, or should I say girlfriends." Goku said unenthusiastically

Vegeta pointed at someone. Some with exquisite beauty, aqua coloured hair and ocean blue eyes.

" Her, Yamcha Davis is dating her, well fuck me." Goku shouted at Vegeta

" I'd rather not. Anyway I gotta go see ya later." He said and with that he was gone.

Goku spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who the beauty with aqua hair is. He finally found out while in Drama.

The teacher in Drama was reading the names out and her name came out as Bulma Briefs, daughter to one of the most intelligent people in and the world, not to mention the richest. Goku was gob smacked and decided to just stay away from her because of her power she has. The Drama teacher told them their homework was to in pairs (that she would pick) to act out scenes of Romeo and Juliet.

There were four people left, Goku, Bulma, Yamcha and a girl called Launch. The final scene with the kiss in came around.

" I think that Goku and Bulma would be sutible to do this scene for us." the teacher said

Yamcha looked absolutely livid and stared a death glare at Goku. Bulma looked happy and Launch had suddenly gone blonde after she sneezed and started to swear and bring out all the bad points in everyone.

The bell rang again signaling the end of the day and Goku rushed to get outside, but not before being stooped by Bulma.

" Uh hi Goku uh, I think that we should uh go to my uh place tomorrow and uh practice for uh Drama don't ya think." Bulma said

" Yeah that would be great." Goku answered not quite sure what to say to her.

" Okay come to Capsule Corp tomorrow after school yeah." Bulma said so fast that Goku bareley understood her.

She turned on her quickly and walked off. Goku turned the oppisite way and this time was stopped by Yamcha.

" You trying to get my girl I understand." Yamcha said trying to sound intimadating

" I don't even know her that well... ." Goku was cut off by a swing that Yamcha threw. Goku dodged this and put his back pack down, Yamcha threw anouther punch. Goku grabbed this one punch with one hand and punched Yamcha in the face with the other, Yamcha grabbed his lip with pain and tried to kick Goku, which he dodged and retaliated with a kick to the face of his own. Yamcha was on the floor grabbing his face in pain he got up.

" This isn't the end." Yamcha threatened

Goku looked at him shrugged, picked up his backpack and walked out the door. He walked down the steps to get into the bus stop and waited. The bus came after a three minute wait, Goku waited in the line. He paid and got to a seat, at the back, by himself.

After half an hour he walked into his house, a note was next to the phone.

_**Goku,**_

_**Sorry I can't be there to make dinner but there are some noodles and rice in the fridge that just needed to be microwaved.**_

_**Love Mum.**_

He walked into the kitchen, open the fridge got the rice and noodles and microwaved them for three minutes. He put them in a bowl grabbed a fork, walked into the lounge and turned on MTV base. He watched until he fell asleep, the bowl of noodles not eaten.

**What will happen now that Goku has to do the kiss scene with Bulma, will Yamcha exact the revenge he said he would and what does Vegeta and Chi Chi got to do with this story. Well find out when I get ten reviews, not counting the ones I already have.**

**The Unknown Super Saiyan**


End file.
